


Training buddies

by Cassplay



Category: Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Muscles, Rare Pairings, Threesome - F/F/F, Training, Warm down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: When Zarya brings a strange barbarian woman to the base for a training session, Mei can't help but be interested.





	Training buddies

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I decided to include Overwatch Ladies not yet in HOTS because why not. I originally rolled Sonya/Mei but the pairing led me to the three of them.

When Zarya led the woman into the base, Mei thought she was seeing double. She checked her tea, just to make sure she hadn’t accidently grabbed some of that strange herb that she had on previous occasions by mistake. They were both extremely well built, muscles near equal between them. Perhaps Zarya’s legs were more toned, and the mystery woman’s chest more ‘ripped’.

Mei shook her head for a second. Finally, able to look past the muscles to the differences between them. Where Zarya’s hair was short and pink, the other woman’s hair was long, orange and scraggly. Zarya’s abdominal muscles were moulded onto her carbon fibre breastplate, but the mystery woman bared hers for all to see below her hide armour bikini. Zarya wasn’t carrying her canon at the moment, but the mystery woman had her two swords strapped to her back. Mei initially thought both the women had tattoos, but soon recognised the blue paint she wore as similar to old Celtic woad.

“This is mess hall, where we eat.” Zarya said.

“I see,” the woman said. “We had a similar set up in our camps back in my world. Although rather more open to the elements.”

“I see where your mind wanders, Sonya.” Zarya said. “But these minor comforts allow me to train harder and longer.”

“Not at all, I would relish the chance to have facilities such as this.” The woman Mei now knew to be Sonya said.

“Dah, my fault.” Zarya said. “Please, accept my apology.”

“If we had not already challenged each other, I would challenge you now, knowing that you had grown so strong in a place like this.” Sonya said, then she addressed the apology. “I do not blame you for mistaking my thoughts, all this seems foreign to me even after the Nexus.”

So that was where Sonya had come from; the Nexus. That swirl of realms that occasionally plucked members of Overwatch from this realm and brought them together to fight others. Ana, Tracer, Lucio and a few others returned from the Nexus bearing tales of Angels, Demons, Orcs, Aliens, and more. Evidently Zarya had managed to somehow bring this other beefcake into their world. For training together? Or maybe more? Mei’s mind began to wander.

“Mei? Are you listening?” Suddenly Mei snapped to attention with Zarya waving her hand in front of her face.

“I- en- pardon?” Mei said. Being too caught in daydreams to remember when the muscular woman came up to her and asked her, let alone what the question might have been.

“I was asking if you could spot us,” She said. “We are going to gym, to train together.”

“Oh!” Mei said, her mind filling with more images, of the two sweating after crunches, bench presses, and all the other gym things that Mei might know the names of, but not the actions to. “Sure, I’d love to help you and your friend.”

“Thank you.” Zarya said, and Mei put aside her tea into a disposal and followed after the two.

“I should introduce you.” Zarya said as they were walking, she parted to allow Mei to walk in line with them. “Sonya, this is my close friend and Colleague Mei-Ling Zhou.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Sonya stuck out a hand for Mei to shake, she took it gently.

“And this is Sonya, we have fought against and with each other a few times in the Nexus.” Zarya said. “After a terrible loss we suffered together, we decided to train together, and get stronger.”

“So, what do you do here, Mei?” Sonya said, then added. “I hope you don’t mind my informality, many people in my world have only the one.”

“I’m a climatologist.” She replied sheepishly. Sonya just stared back, communicating her utter ignorance to what the word meant. Although Mei couldn’t not notice the slight flick downwards that Sonya’s eyes did as she stared. Mei decided to elaborate. “I study the long-term trends of the weather.”

“Ah!” Sonya seemed to understand this. “You should drop by Tristram in my world for a bit, perhaps you could tell us why there is so many rains of blood. Not a joke, we get those over there.”

“So, when you’re not in the Nexus, what do you do?”

“I am the last survivor of my tribe, and I have been fighting for the people of Tristram ever since against hordes of Demons, Angels, and great beasts.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, about your tribe I mean.” Mei said. “I- something similar happened to me, many years ago.”

“Chin up,” Sonya said. “We can honour their sacrifices by doing good in their name.”

“And how we intend to accomplish that,” Zarya said, as they arrived at the gym. “is training”

 

The training passed quickly and without incident. Sonya and Zarya were mostly silent during the workout, occasionally one of them showing the other one of the exercises, or Zarya showing Sonya how to use the machinery. They had started the warm down before Sonya spoke to Mei again.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying, Mei-Ling Zhou,” Sonya said. “But I would train here often if there was a beautiful lady like yourself watching me.”

“I-!” Mei blushed. Sonya was so forward, so aggressive…

“Now you have made her blush, Sonya.” Zarya said.

“No, it’s alright, just unexpected,” Mei said, deciding to speak up before anyone got the wrong idea. “I’d be happy to help you train, Sonya, alone or… with Zarya.” She hoped that Sonya and Zarya could understand what she meant. An image from before flashed before her, of her sandwiched between the two strong women, relishing the loving kisses and touches they both eagerly provided.

“I would like that.” Sonya said, placing her towel to the side, before standing and moving over to Mei.

“I think I would like that too.” Zarya said, also dropping her towel and coming over to stand behind Mei.


End file.
